


Sunset

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, M/M, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael and Alex watch the sunset over the ocean and Alex can't help but marvel at how happy he is.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Sunset

Alex laid out the blanket, making sure no sand was on it. Placing their bag on the corner so the wind wouldn’t ruin his hard work, he walked to the ocean’s edge.

“This is beautiful,” Michael marveled quietly as he stared into the vastness. Alex turned to look at him and smiled. When they decided to take a road trip to see Liz and help her with some things, Alex knew the first thing they had to do was see the ocean. So he packed a simple beach bag and put it on the top of everything in the back of his Explorer.

Alex grabbed Michael’s hand and leaned into him. He felt Michael stiffen and look around, but he quickly relaxed into Alex, putting his head on his shoulder. The relationship was still new and they were keeping it to themselves for the time being; old habits and fears die hard.

Untangling himself from Michael, Alex walked back to the blanket admiring the view. It was just an hour before sunset and the sky was crystal clear, only a few wispy clouds along the horizon. The bright blue above him faded to white to a light yellow, the sun perfectly setting in front of them. And Michael. He sighed and shook his head, not believing that he was really here with him. Getting emotional, he burned the image of Michael’s silhouette against the rippling ocean in his mind.

As he grabbed a couple of beers from the cooler, Michael sauntered over, plopping down on the blanket. Alex internally groaned at the sand that was now everywhere, but his heart swelled when he saw how serene Michael was.

Alex handed Michael a beer and gingerly lowered himself the ground. He scooched himself as close to Michael as he could without actually sitting on his lap, though he wished it was appropriate to do just that.

But there were too many people around so he began watching them. Two kids were splashing in the water despite it being only 65 degrees out. They grabbed for rocks under the water surface and attempted to skip them. Michael laughed next to him and elbowed him, bringing his attention to a little boy who kept throwing a football in the air and letting it hit him on the head.

Alex fell into his own mind, the future flashing before him. “They’re cute.” Michael’s voice broke Alex from his thoughts and he pointed him toward two kids and their dad walking along the retaining wall. They were laughing and holding hands, loudly telling jokes and making fun of each other while trying not to fall into the water. Michael pulled Alex into him and wrapped him into a tight hug. Alex’s heart soared and he shut his eyes, putting all his weight on Michael. The waves lapped against the shore softly and a sense of peace filled him.

“I’ll be right back,” Michael announced. Alex whined as Michael unwrapped his arms from around him and he lost some warmth. Alex watched Michael intently. He walked with purpose toward the patch of reeds, Alex’s heart melting when he stopped to compliment three kids on the sandcastle they were building. Alex was so glad to have this man in his life.

As Michael studied something Alex was sure he would never understand he heard a woman behind him. Turning around he saw she was talking to her dog. “He’ll be right back, no whining,” the woman said, the dog staring after another woman with a dog. “It’s okay, I know you miss him but he’s right there and he’ll be back in no time.” Alex chuckled lightly knowing exactly how the dog felt. Michael was not even a hundred feet from him and all he wanted to do was be wrapped in his arms once again.

It was as if Michael sensed what he wanted. He nearly ran to the blanket and flopped down. He pulled Alex in to him tight, excitedly talking about something to do with an ecosystem. Alex didn’t think there would ever be a time he didn’t find Michael sexy as fuck.

They settled into silence and watched as the sun lowered to the horizon. The sky turning from light blue to yellow to bright red, the sun turning from light yellow to a burning orange, and all of it reflected perfectly in the water.

“It looks like a painting,” Michael whispered. Alex could only nod in agreement, awe striking him silent. Alex found himself emotional as the last sliver of the sun disappeared. He placed a kiss on Michael’s jaw and lowered his head to his shoulder.

“Too many people leave,” said a woman who had been at the water’s edge taking photos. Alex looked at her to see she was talking to them. “This is the best part. Everyone wants to see the ball set, but it’s the next fifteen minutes that provide the best show. See how the clouds are starting to glow?” Alex looked where she was pointing and was amazed to see the thin clouds outlined in silver. “There’s so much beauty in this world.” Alex glanced at Michael to see him staring at him. Smiling, Alex captured Michael’s lips in a kiss.

The woman was right. The sky’s color only deepened and expanded. Michael grabbed Alex’s hand and stood, pulling Alex up with him. Michael led them to an area with cattails. He took out his phone and held it out in front of him. Alex smiled; they rarely took photos of each other let alone together.

“Let me take one of you two.” Alex looked up from the phone screen to see the woman with the camera approaching them. Michael handed her his phone and thanked her.

Alex stood close to Michael and put on his best smile. “Oh come on, I’ve seen you two all night,” the woman said after taking a few photos. “You’re madly in love, look like it!” They both laughed and relaxed. Michael looked at Alex and dragged him as close as he could get. He wrapped both arms quickly around Alex in a little hug before turning back to the camera. But Alex glanced at Michael and when he saw the bright sky highlighting his curls just perfectly he couldn’t help kissing his cheek.

They finally both were turned to the camera and Alex could see the woman taking several photos, moving the camera around to get every angle. When she was happy with her work she handed the phone back to them, “I wish you both the best in life.”

Michael took a few more photos of the sky and then they made their way back to their blanket. As the sky continued to change in front of them, they looked through the photos the woman took. 38 photos, that’s how many she took.

“Wow,” Michael beathed. Alex was amazed. Everything was captured. Them laughing, not having a care in the world. Michael hugging Alex looking like he never wanted to let go. Alex kissing Michael’s cheek like he needed it more than air. Them standing with not a centimeter separating them, looking like best friends, boyfriends, lovers, soulmates – everything they were.

Michael locked his phone and pulled Alex close one last time. They sat there listening to the waves and watching the sky grow dark. Alex closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

He was happy. He was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Truly. I know it's sometimes more difficult to read things that don't have a lot of dialogue so... y'all are awesome.
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
